


yum yum

by Bleuie



Category: homestak
Genre: F/M, jonissuchahottie, roxegen!!!, vampir!!!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleuie/pseuds/Bleuie
Summary: Its a vampir AU where roxy is a vampire and craves blood instead of being an alcoholic





	yum yum

**Author's Note:**

> I tried super hard on this fic so please enjoy  
> #vampir!roxy #vampirstuck #notrolls

Jon went outside one day and in the forest. He walked through the greentrees near the river cuz he liked the fresh air . it just happened to be evening on this fine day and then he saw a strange shadow from a strange figure in the distanc. he then walked to the river “who are you” he ask. The girl turn around and jump straight towards him, almost like it was going to attack. Thats the last thing john remember before he went unconcipous

ROXY POV

I have never been so hungry in my life i want to drink it, blood, i need blood. I ran out into the forest as i wish i drink blood. I see a boy in the distance and holy fuck he looks like an actual hunk, id probably touch him in unholy places if i could but rn im hungry as fuck and im just gonna feast on him instead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). 

before i knew it I was pouncin on dis bitch and he was screaming. i gave him a little lick on the neck cuz i was feeling cheeeeeky before biting in and sucking hard on him. he moaned a little he must like this omg what an actual masochist im so turned on rn. Oh shit i drank too much he is unconshus.

JOHN POV

i woke again to the evil creatur she has pink eyes and cool hair i guess good thing im not a homosezual. my neck hurt and i feel dizzy?? why???? 

“nic to see you’re finally awake!!!” she scream and jump on me  
“ow that hurt” i mumble as i remember my nek hurt!!

“hi im roxy who r u “  
“its me john egbert”  
“ah i see ur a cute one”  
“oh wow really!! hah! im not a homosexual!!!!!!”  
“thats irrelevant….”

they they decided to elope and married.


End file.
